


Muffled

by RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)



Series: friends with benefits [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Creampie, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon
Summary: Jaskier distracts Lambert from his own senses.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: friends with benefits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Muffled

They traded looks over the dinner table, between parallel conversations with the other people sitting. Lambert blinked slowly and licked his lips, conveying without words his thoughts, Jaskier answered by raising an eyebrow and moving his eyes quickly over the visible half of Lambert’s body. This little language of theirs had developed right on the first few days of the bard’s stay. They had clicked right off, often having two conversations at the same time, one full of snipping and needling, caustic remarks and making fun of each other, the other speaking of friendliness, open and welcoming.

That was also how they had fallen into bed for the first time, with the cliché of Jaskier telling Lambert to shut up and him daring Jaskier to make him. They had been sitting together on a couch in the library, with their legs tangled, Jaskier laughed through his nose and bent over, Lambert smirked and met him halfway.

Not that they didn’t talk about “the mushy stuff”, as Lambert put it. By the cover of the long winter nights, when a blizzard struck and it seemed dawn would never break again they whispered about their wants, added it to the foundation of their friendship, settled comfortably.

The looks they traded meant that Lambert’s temper was taking a sour turn for reasons not clear enough for them. He looked to Jaskier for reprieve, whatever distraction he would come up with. Jaskier was happy to help, always interested in having a captive audience and seeing their reactions.

After dinner and a long soak in the bath they retreated back into Lambert’s room. He took off his clothes while Jaskier rummaged through a bag of toys he started collecting after his first winter at Kaer Morhen, they ranged from mundane carved plugs to ones that had added properties with the aid of magic, to pieces of cloth that served the purpose of being blindfolds or restraints, especially commissioned lubricants and other things.

Lambert waited leaning against the wall, trying to relax his muscles and keep from fidgeting. Jaskier patted the padded wooden bench in front of the fireplace and told Lambert to lay with his belly down. Lambert acquiesced, the bench was high enough that the backs of his hands barely scraped the rug under it if he let them hang, but right then they were folded under his head. His legs were bent, fitted on the rests he added to it.

“Lift your hips,” Jaskier said, resting a warm hand on the small of his back and then slipping a thick bolster pillow between Lambert’s legs. The drag of the cool fabric against his thighs and half-hard cock made him shudder, hum and grind down almost immediately. Jaskier laughed softly, “You know, this pillow has some rather interesting spell work,” he said with a smile and swept a finger over an embroidered icon. It started vibrating noiselessly and Lambert gasped his name happily, “it should keep you nice and bothered,” Jaskier swatted Lamberts ass playfully.

“This one is new,” Lambert’s voice was deep and relaxed, his eyes closed and his hips and thighs moving lazily against the pillow.

Jaskier moved around him and picked a length of soft, heavy, dark blue velvet. He wrapped it around his fingers and ran it lightly over Lambert’s face. Lambert tried to chase the sensation like a cat, lifting his head and opening his eyes a sliver to see Jaskier’s soft smile. Jaskier wrapped the velvet around his head and tied it into a blindfold, careful to not pull hair into the knot and smoothing his fingers through the strands after he finished.

“I’m going to plug your ears with cotton, okay?” he picked and rolled the cotton into two loose balls. Lambert smirked and nodded, lifting his head to allow Jaskier access.

Lambert used the setup phase of their play to relax as much as he could, either if he were the one getting played with or if he was the one playing. Sometimes, like what was happening, turning off things like sound was especially difficult. When Jaskier suggested plugging his ears he wondered to himself how he had never thought of doing that. The plugs couldn’t completely stop his much-better-than-a-human’s hearing but they did muffle everything to what he imagined was less than ideal, normal human hearing.

Jaskier smiled at the pretty picture Lambert made, his hips still pumping in the same slow tempo, his back arched with his weight distributed between his knees and chest, arms crossed under his head. Jaskier was hard under his clothes and now that Lambert was sufficiently distracted he took off his shoes and jacket, folded the cuffs of his undershirt up to his elbows and palmed himself slowly, seeing how long it would take for Lambert to get bothered by the lack of attention.

Feeling like he had toyed with himself enough he followed along with his plan. One of the other things he had brought was a set of nail guards in the shape of claws, they had sharp points that felt rather good when being used to lightly (or not so lightly) caress skin. He fit them on his fingers, getting closer to Lambert so he could smell him, the lust rolling off his skin in what felt like waves. In the time he took to do so Lambert’s rhythm had become faster, his movements more insistent. Jaskier’s content smile turned the tiniest bit mischievous because he had commissioned the pillow with a setting to keep whoever used it right on the edge, without allowing them to come. To know that it worked felt good, to see Lambert getting a bit frustrated with it was even better.

He circled around the bench and sat on the space left behind Lambert, idly thinking what he should do when he was interrupted by a dissatisfied moan.

“Fucking- Jaskier? Are you-” Jaskier cut him off by running his index finger up his thigh, the tip of the nail guard ring marking a faint line on the skin, “You have a knife?!” Lambert’s voice became strained and his muscles tightened all over his body.

Jaskier did the same thing to his other thigh and was rewarded with a full body shudder. He decided to take pity on Lambert. “It’s not a knife,” he said loud enough for Lambert to hear and pressed his palms to Lambert’s ass, feeling the tense muscle and squeezing the handfuls, digging his nail guards into his skin. Lambert gasped and tried to move away and into the sensation at the same time.

“Since when do you have claws?” there was mirth back in his voice and he swayed his hips, trying to incite Jaskier to dig his fingers again.

“Hm, little something interesting I bought at a summer festival,” he moved his hands again, the pressure on the nails enough to mark white lines that soon became red on Lambert’s skin. He passed through the outside of his thighs, the small of his back, his ribs and shoulders. Lambert kept trying to chase the feeling, becoming putty under Jaskier’s fingers.

Jaskier got to his feet, still straddling the bench, and grabbed Lambert’s hips firmly, his claws digging into the thin skin, he pushed his hips forward, rubbing himself against Lambert.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll let you come,” he smirked at the dismayed sound and the desperate way Lambert suddenly ground himself against the pillow.

No matter how much he tried, Lambert couldn’t come. The knowledge made him try harder, he felt just on the brink, held back by a thread. He was making quite a racket and couldn’t bring himself to care. The feeling of Jaskier, hard but still clothed, rocking himself and holding him roughly made Lambert flush. He wanted Jaskier inside him, if only he could find control to form words.

“Jas- fuck-,” he stammered, his tongue not wanting to cooperate, and oh, how he also wanted something pressing it down in his mouth, “fuck me,” his plea came broken by gasps and a louder moan when Jaskier drew away.

“Hush, now. I’ll be right back,” Jaskier bent to nip his earlobe and tug his hair gently at the crown of his head.

He took off his rings and the remainder of his clothes, when he looked back Lambert was shivering all over, still denied. A surge went through him and he couldn’t grab the bottle of lubricant he had chosen for that day and get back to his place behind Lambert fast enough. Still holding it, he plastered his front to Lambert’s back, pressing kisses and bites on his shoulders.

“Still okay, my sweet lamb?”

Lambert growled at the pet name but assented. Jaskier kissed and bit his way down his back and finally made himself upright again. He unstoppered the bottle and dribbled some lubricant down the space between Lambert’s asscheeks. He put the bottle on the floor and rubbed a couple of fingers around, spreading it before pressing the tips inside.

Lambert whimpered, not that he’d ever admit it, the noise dragging on as he felt the lube warm his skin. Jaskier had chosen the day to drive him mad with the senses that didn’t see much use, it seemed. It was a good way to take Lambert’s mind from his haywire hearing and sight but it also never failed to make him needy and noisy. Jaskier was speaking, he tried to tune in but it turned out to be the kind of sweet nonsense he spouted mostly to keep his mouth occupied.

The lube made the skin it touched feel hot and tingly, extra sensitive. Jaskier must also have done something with the pillow for it suddenly vibrated with even more intensity. The fingers inside him teased his prostate mercilessly and he must have been begging or cursing as Jaskier’s fingers from his other hand slipped between his lips and hooked behind his teeth. He sucked them, something inside him finally settling now that he had something in his mouth.

“You begged so prettily, I might let you come after all. If I do I’ll plug you up with my come inside you, though. Wouldn’t you love it? A nice, big plug keeping you full? Stretching you up, all sweet and heavy?” he took his fingers from Lambert’s mouth long enough for a litany of panted affirmatives to come through.

He pulled his lubed fingers off with a last scissoring motion and Lambert clenched at the emptiness inside. The fingers came back with more lube, pushing it deeper inside him. Jaskier wiped the lube residue of his fingers on his cock and poured some more, spreading it with quick light strokes. He was wearing a cockring, intent on fucking Lambert until he screamed. He slipped inside just as it started to make his skin feel warm. Lambert let out a punched out moan and Jaskier slipped his fingers back inside his mouth, setting a fast pace, working his hips and pushing Lambert’s down even harder against the pillow.

“Aren’t you gorgeous, my love?” he growled over the sounds of skin colliding, “So sweet for me, so noisy.”

Lambert was riding his edge as well as he could, the words coming off Jaskier’s mouth made him want to hide as a flush crawled from his ears to his chest. It felt so good to be wanted and told so, to be able to let the sensations crawl up and down his body and not have to control them. He felt like he could come with barely a touch, the strain of not being able to made sweat drip from his body and tears slip from his clenched shut eyes.

As much as the cockring helped, Jaskier couldn’t go on forever. He felt the edges of his orgasm claw up his spine, making the soles of his feet burn almost as bad as his thighs. He mouthed Lambert’s neck, bit his ear and pulled, took his slick fingers away from his mouth and asked:

“Do you want to come, love?”

Lambert whined and pleaded, Jaskier hushed him yet again.

“You’ve been so good for me. I’ll let you come soon darling, not yet,” he whispered into the shell of Lambert’s ear. The clenching of his muscles and sobbed out gasp tipped Jaskier into his orgasm.

He touched the icon in the pillow that’d let Lambert crash over and fucked him through his own aftershocks. Lambert shouted louder as he came, the noise almost a roar as his held back pleasure went through his nerves seemingly all at once. The edges of his mind went hazy, the pillow started to slow down until it stopped, yet his heart still beat like he was running up a mountain at full speed.

Jaskier was still inside him, his hands sweeping Lambert’s sides, helping him to calm down.

“Lambert? You’re with me?” he asked a bit hoarsely.

“Yeah, that was great,” Lambert slurred after clearing his throat.

“Hm, do you want to get that plug?” Jaskier asked and patted the outside of his thigh.

“Hrgn,” a flare of heat valiantly made its way up Lambert’s lower belly, “yeah, fuck- yeah,” he breathed out, felling anticipation build.

“Try to not let my come spill,” Jaskier said cheekily and slipped out. Lambert hmphed and tightened his muscles as Jaskier picked a blue glass plug that was wide and long enough to keep Lambert aware of its existence.

He slicked it up with regular lube and teased Lambert with the tip until he snapped his hips back, finally getting the tip inside. Jaskier’s cheek ticked up at the tiny noise Lambert made when he noticed the size and weight. He pushed it in firmly and tapped the flared base as he waited for Lambert to adjust.

“Good?” he asked as he smoothed his hands over his ass and thighs.

“Yeah,” Lambert pulled the pillow from between his legs and dropped it on the floor before collapsing fully on the bench.

“Think you can get up so we can clean you?” Jaskier asked as he sat down, his hand tracing patterns on Lambert’s skin.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t have legs anymore, but I can try, birdy,” Lambert was back at snarking and it made Jaskier chuckle.

Lambert sat up gingerly, feeling the weight and shape of the plug inside him, but made no move to remove either his blindfold or earplugs.

Jaskier handed him a damp washcloth and went about cleaning himself, then he ran a dry one over both of them to mop up the moisture. He helped a sleepy Lambert move to the bed and get under the covers.  
“Are you keeping the blindfold and the earplugs?” he asked as he brushed a couple of strands of hair from Lambert’s forehead.

“For now, I’ll take it all off when I wake up later,” he made grabby hands in Jaskier’s general direction.

“I’m going to close the curtains,” Jaskier announced and did so before coming back to be spooned to Lambert’s chest.

“You got some good toys this time,” Lambert mumbled sleepily to the back of Jaskier’s head.

“Happy that you liked them,” Jaskier answered and kissed the back of one of Lambert’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-d. Hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you for reading 💖. Point out any mistakes if you feel like it!


End file.
